


Pucker Up

by Transformationstuck Submissions (tfstuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Embedded Images, F/F, Inanimate Objects, Inanimate Transformation, Oral Sex, POV Inanimate Object, POV Third Person, Sex Toys, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck%20Submissions
Summary: As it turns out, leaving her alchemized wands just lying around wasn't Rose's best idea ever. Kanaya takes advantage of her discovery to have some unorthodox sexy time with what's technically her matesprit.





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com/post/160041181789/pucker-up)
> 
> Submitted by [captainmassivelybriefcollector](https://captainmassivelybriefcollector.tumblr.com/)

Rose peered into the dark room before walking in.  “Kanaya?” she asked.  “I noticed you pestered me to come to the room.  Something about a surprise?”

The door closed behind Rose suddenly, as the lights flipped on, as if by cue.  Looking towards the center of the room, Rose saw Kanaya lying on the bed the two shared, one of her arms under the covers.  She was, uh, quite naked.

“Hello, Rose,” Kanaya said, casually, as if nothing was out of place.  “Happy to see me?”

Rose stifled a chuckle.  Sometimes Kanaya was anything but subtle.  “Is this the surprise you promised me?” she asked, moving to pull off her own shirt.

“Oh, no,” Kanaya replied, bringing her arm out from under the bed, revealing one of Rose’s alchemized wands. “This is.”

Kanaya pointed the wand directly at Rose.  A murky green energy shot out from the wand and enveloped Rose before she could even react.  The magic wrapped around Rose and almost seemed to squeeze her tightly before dissipating just as suddenly as it had started.

Rose stood for a second, uncertain of the next step to take.  Kanaya was still smiling, watching Rose in the center of the room.

“Kanaya, what were you trying to-“ Rose cut off as her legs wobbled beneath her and she lost her balance. “Woah.”

Rose looked down to try and keep steady, but her legs felt like jelly and from the looks of things, they seemed to be… shrinking?  Rose down in shock as her legs seemed to be receding into her body, bringing her closer to the ground.  The process was not painful, but the sensation was bizarre. Soon she was down on the ground, her hips barely keeping her upright as she swayed with no legs. Waving her arms, she noticed that they too, were starting to merge into herself, but her hands were changing as well, tinged with a light purple coloring.

The purple spread to her torso as her arms were drawn in.  Rose felt a squeezing sensation grab her limbless body again, and saw the room get bigger before her eyes as she shrunk down. Kanaya peered over the bed to get a better look at her tiny matesprit.

Only about a foot tall now, Rose body continued to compress, forcing her into a cylindrical shape.  Rose realized that the purple coloring sweeping her form was actually tight rubber, and that her skin had been converted to it, trapping her in place. A strange sense of emptiness washed over her as her insides disappeared and hollowed out.

As the changes reached up, Rose’s head jerked to look directly upwards and held there. Her mouth was kept slightly open as her face was rubberized, as the pressure pressed her face into part of the cylinder.  Her other facial features vanished as her lips plumped out, topping the tube that was now her body.

With the changes finally ceasing, Rose tipped over onto the ground, a hollow, rubber fleshlight.  She was totally unmoving.

Kanaya hopped off the bed and scooped Rose off the ground.  Her new body was incredibly light, and Rose felt herself being turned around in Kanaya’s hands, still aware of her surroundings.

“Oh, Rose, you turned out wonderful. Now we can get to the real surprise.” Rose had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she felt… excited?  Even the way Kanaya was holding her felt incredible

Kanaya brought Rose’s form down lower, rubbing Rose’s transformed lips against her nook, sighing softly from the stimulation.  Rose noted, not exactly unhappily, that she could still taste.

As Rose moved up and down Kanaya’s jade slit, she heard a familiar sound she probably should have expected earlier: Kanaya’s bulge removing itself from her sheath and starting to wriggle about. Kanaya was already on it, wrapping both hands around her matesprit and positioning her right above the twitching green member.

[ ](http://damarasdungeon.tumblr.com/post/113473429954/kanaya-makes-the-seer-of-light-her-fleshlight)

Without hesitation, Kanaya shoved Rose onto her bulge.  Rose’s rubber lips were forced open to accommodate the girth of Kanaya’s cock.  The squirming tentacle filled the entirety of Rose’s hollow body.  Rose was glad she no longer had a gag reflex.

Kanaya pumped Rose up and down as she continued.  Her bulge writhed inside, held and sucked by Rose’s tight lips.

“Ah, Rose,” Kanaya laughed, her pleasure building. “You may have been the Seer of Light, but you make just as good a fleshlight!”

Rose honestly had to agree. The bulge writhing against the rubber walls of her form felt more pleasurable than anything else the two had ever done together.  She could feel herself building to a climax as Kanaya continued to pump her back and forth.

Finally, Kanaya reached her peak, thrusting Rose onto her and holding her there.  She finally came, filling Rose with her slimy green cum. Rose swallowed everything into her hollow body, climaxing as well, although she made no outward indication.

Kanaya sighed, slowly pulling Rose off of her bulge.  Rose felt bloated and awkward, stuffed with cum as she was, yet a feeling of contentedness washed over her.

Kanaya brought the rubber tube up to her face to address directly.  “Worry not, Rose.  I promise to change you back, but won’t you stay as my fleshlight for just a little longer?”  Kanaya leaned forward to kiss Rose’s rubber lips with her own, licking her own slime off as she did.

Rose thought this was the best surprise she had ever received

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your Homestuck TF prompts over at [our Tumblr!](http://transformationstuck.tumblr.com)
> 
> Based off [this image.](http://damarasdungeon.tumblr.com/post/113473429954/kanaya-makes-the-seer-of-light-her-fleshlight)


End file.
